joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Winko
'Joe Winko (Born December 5th 1995) '''is a native Hawaiian/Gypsy YouTuber, video blogger, creepy-pasta narrator/writer, and amateur horror movie director for YouTube. He is well known for his Sims 2 horror movie machinima making skills and for his distinct red cape and red bandanna look. He is also the host of [[Joe Winko Talk|''Joe Winko Talk]]. Personal life Joe Winko is a native Hawaiian orphan who was born in Wisconsin, where he had spent most of his life. He now resides with his adoptive parents' relatives in Florida near The Skyway Bridge. He is described by himself as a "tall and willowy" man with green eyes. It is mentioned numerous times in his Joe Winko Talk ''videos as well as his ''Joe Winko Horror Films ''that he has resided in the Dominican Republic in the past with his biological uncle, Romario. Although, he did not originate from there. Joe Winko also claims to have a mild form of autism which greatly distorts his method of thinking and his perception of life, but which also gives him the ability and creativity which he puts into his videos. Joe Winko's YouTube channel is also dedicated to his uncle Romario who passed away of brain cancer in 2012. He is missed greatly by Joe Winko. Horror Movie Directing Since year 2005, Joe Winko has been creating numerous videos made with various computer games such as ''The Sims ''and ''Grandtheft Auto San Andreas. Every single one of his created videos convey dark story-lines which almost always includes himself as a character in each of them (Knifed, Trick or Treat, Slender Man's Cabin). He deceased uncle, Romario, also appears a character in very few of Joe Winko's machinima films (Knifed 7: Return to Woodscreek, Scare 2, The Car Crash). Trivia * Joe Winko has a page on Tumblr * He also has a gaming channel (JoeWinkoGottaPlay2015) * Joe Winko also has an activist channel aimed at helping identify unidentified deceased males (JohnDoeAppeals) * He also has a channel (TheWalkingDeadJoeWinko) where he talks about episodes of his favorite TV shows such as The Walking Dead ''and ''The MTV Scream Series * He is a proud Sagittarius * When he was in 3rd grade he saved a girls life from a cactus * It is believed by many of Joe Winko's former high school classmates that Joe Winko had died from a grisly wood-chipper incident which is confirmed to be an obvious hoax. * Joe Winko attended St. Sherry's Catholic School from kindergarten to fifth grade. * Joe Winko also attended Pioneer Park Middle School in year 2007 and year 2010. * According to the Ed, Edd, n Eddy ''Cul-de-sac theory, Joe died of hypothermia on December 31st, 2012. His spirit is condemned into the purgatory world of the Cul-de-sac for eternity. * All of Joe Winko's Biological relatives are deceased but the only ones he feels sorry for are his twin brother Crystal Winko and his biological uncle, Romario. * Joe Winko's email is joeisawesome4life@yahoo.com * For various reasons, Joe Winko does not and can not make any money off of his YouTube videos, as explained in a Season 5 2017 episode of ''Joe Winko Talk. * He prefers strawberry ice-cream. Quotes * What's up people!? Joe Winko here, your favorite Hawaiian man * Let's get the party started! * Peace out people! Photo Gallery JoeWinkoPic1.png|Joe Winko in 2017 JoeWinkoWikiMainImageFebruary2016.png|Joe Winko in January of 2016 JoeWinko Wikki Image.png JoeWinkoNewWikiImage.png JoeWinkoAtTheBeachCroppedAug2017.png|On the beach in Wisconsin (August 2017) CantLiveWithouttheBeachJoeWinkoAug2017.png|On the beach in Wisconsin (August 2017) JoeWinkoPicDecember2015.png|in his old bedroom in Wisconsin (December 2015) Joe_Winko_April_15th_2019.jpg|at his bedroom in Florida. April 2019 Joe Winko Virginia July 2019 Selfie.png Welcome To Alabama Joe Winko Oct 1st IMG 1838.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Alive Category:Alive Real People Category:Floridians